


Hot Dogs

by Singleye



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Orgy, PWP, slut!Tony
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singleye/pseuds/Singleye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony在趴体上喝高了跟队友们搞在一起，他以为他那严厉而且占有欲很强的男友Steve会为此生气。Steve的确为此生气，不过跟Tony想的不一样，Steve要求Tony去搞每一位队友，最后用自己的体液灌满这个欲求不满的男友，上面和下面都灌满。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> 给最亲爱的数学课代表的生日贺文～  
> 原梗来自All铁群聊～  
> all铁pwp＋隐盾铁，请自备避雷针=w=

Tony喜欢派对，这样他就可以暂时从他那严格的男友Steve手中解放出来，稍微放纵一下，喝几杯威士忌（不加冰），或者伏特加，或者马提尼——哦，不，没有马提尼，因为调酒师不见了——无所谓，反正Tony也不喜欢今天这个调酒师，马提尼加了太多橄榄，Tony不喜欢橄榄。不过话说回来，他们是为什么搞这个派对来着？算了，这也无所谓，Steve最近把他管的太严了，Tony只想放松一下，嗯，像现在这样就好，还没完全醉到失去意识，又浑身酥软得好像脊柱被抽掉了，只能瘫倒在沙发上，半梦半醒，刚刚好。Tony又呷了一口威士忌，努力把双眼的焦距对到正前方不远处的男友身上，Steve正在聚精会神地盯着手里的纸牌，眉心挤出一道刀劈般深刻的竖纹，而坐在他对面的Natasha悠闲地用一把小锉刀修理自己已然很完美的指甲，耐心地等着对手出牌。哦，对了，他们刚才玩脱衣扑克来着，难怪自己现在一丝不挂地躺在沙发上，Tony想。Natasha已经搞定了Tony和Clint，只剩一条内裤的Bruce缩在另一张沙发上飞快地给电视换台，不只为何还穿着一条披风的Thor正在扫荡桌上的炸鸡，以及Steve马上就要输掉他的背心了。

Tony咯咯笑起来，他好像应该蹭过去给他的男友加油，但是这会儿他一点都不想从沙发上爬起来。一道人影飘过来遮住了观赛的视线，Tony把脑袋伸长到一边，但是那人挪过来故意遮挡他的视线。Tony这才抬起头，眨了几次眼才认出来，站在面前的是跟自己一样浑身赤裸的Clint，而且他身上还沾满了奶油。

“嘿，小鸟，你让我说多少次，不要玩食物！”Tony努力想做出个愤怒的表情，但是他醉的太厉害了，怎么尝试都是个颤抖和扭曲的奇怪表情，所以他只得作罢，扭到另一边去继续试图越过Clint，看清Steve怎样脱掉那件性感的白色背心。但是Clint又挪过来挡住他的视线，Tony软软地往他肚子上锤了一拳，“快滚，别挡着我看我男人跳脱衣舞！”

Clint扭身躲开了，若是在平时动作会更灵巧一点，显然他也喝了不少，不过没Tony醉的那么厉害。他一手拿着装草莓果酱的瓶子，一手拿着装蜂蜜的瓶子，在自己半勃的分身上依次挤了一长条。

“来吃热狗呀，铁罐！”他口齿不清地冲Tony嚷道，耀武扬威地甩着那根滑稽的性器。

Tony笑的在沙发上滚来滚去——非要说那是热狗还真有那么点像，一根肉质柱状物，像烤熟的香肠一样发红，上面还码着像番茄酱和芥末酱的东西——他笑到头疼才停下来，顺了顺气，幽幽地说，“真的么？在我男友面前？”

“对呀，”Clint不怀好意地咧开嘴笑起来，“有胆么？”

“怎么没有！”Tony嘟囔着，艰难地从沙发上爬起来，Clint配合地向前走了几步。Tony仰起头，抓着Clint的分身一口气含到底。

Tony的嘴里热极了，他急切地吸吮着，任由Clint的顶端抵住舌根——鹰眼还未完全勃起，但是Tony让他硬了起来，从舌根直顶到软腭，迫切深入咽喉。Tony抠着Clint大腿上紧绷的肌肉，把自己从那根膨胀的肉茎上拔掉，然后剧烈地干咳起来。他从第二秒就开始后悔——吃到嘴里的东西实在是太甜了，那该死的果酱和蜂蜜刺的他喉里蜂蜇般的痛痒。Clint给他找了杯水——说真的，在这间开着派对的房间里？那他可能是个天才——Tony抢过来一口气喝光，甜腻的窒息感这才消去了一些。

“好点没？”Clint装模作样地问了一句，Tony回了他一记白眼和一双气势汹汹的中指，“好吧，所以说，你就这点本事？真搞不懂你是怎么跟队长……”

“哦，闭嘴吧小鸟！”Tony打断他，抓起那根被自己含硬了的性器，重新塞进嘴里。Clint再没法发出任何有意义的音节，不停呻吟着，一下一下挺着腰把自己更深地送入Tony口中。Tony真的很擅长做这个，Clint想，真的是棒透了，难怪队长一直霸占着他不肯撒手。他有节奏地吸吮着口中的阳物，双手还配合着玩弄饱满的囊袋，轻一下重一下，配合着吞吐的韵律。炽热的鼻息喷在下腹，Clint觉着整个人都烧起来了，不由得加紧了挺腰的节拍。明知他到了关键的那一刻，Tony反而奋力从他手中挣开，把那根熟透了的性器吐掉。

“嘘，不行，”听见Clint挫败地低吼，Tony急忙抓起他的分身，安抚地揉搓着，“只有Steve能射在里面，不论是上边还是下边……”

Tony握住Clint的分身不准他再往他嘴里顶，有一下没一下地含吮圆润的前端，甚至用舌尖去刺探顶部那道细小的肉缝——正如Tony所料，Clint咆哮着射了他一脸。

Tony闭着眼睛等了一会儿，待Clint喘气不再像犯了哮喘那么激烈，骂骂咧咧地差他去找纸巾——精液挂在了睫毛上，他根本睁不开眼——等他再一抬头，发现身边多了个一脸惊讶的金发神祇。

“吾友，尔等为何在此……”Thor刚一开口，Clint就扑了过去，把果酱也蜂蜜涂到了金发神祇的分身上——这家伙显然已经围观好一会儿，小兄弟都站起来了。

“我们在玩一个游戏，”Clint信口开河道，“喂Tony吃热狗的游戏，对不对，Tony？”

Tony低声咒骂了一句，还是凑过来，脸上的精液还没擦干净，就低下头来给Thor口交。Thor已经完全勃起了，他比Clint的大一点，跟Steve不相上下，Tony没法一口气含进去，只有先舔去上面的果酱和蜂蜜，然后用津液将其整个润湿——别怕，Tony，你能做到。Tony在心里对自己说，假装没有被Thor逐渐膨胀起来的阳物吓倒。这跟Steve的差不多，不成问题……

“先说好，不准射在里面。”Tony浅浅吞吐着圆润的前端，恶作剧地往上面吹气，Thor难耐地挺着腰在他手心里摩擦，但是Tony直到Thor给出肯定答复才肯继续。

当Tony张口开始收纳Thor的性器时就开始后悔了，金发神祇从喉中发出闷雷般隆隆的低吼，攥着他的下颌，不顾Tony的哀鸣硬是捅了进去，直撞上口腔后壁。老天，这可比Clint粗暴的多——Tony知道自己没法从Thor手中挣脱，只能尽可能放松喉咙，顺从地让金发神祇堵住自己的气道。即便是短暂的窒息，Tony也感到意识模糊，深褐色的大眼睛失去了焦距，生理的泪水在眼眶里聚集。

好在Thor是个非常讲信用的神，虽然很不情愿，可他还是依照约定，在高潮前的一瞬间退了出来，射在Tony脸上，跟Clint的精液混在一起。赞美守信用的北欧神——Tony迷迷糊糊地想——否则Steve一定饶不了他，嗯，其实现在这个样子Steve也饶不了他，大约三天下不了床的那种饶不了……

想到Steve可能会对自己做的事，Tony打了个冷战。依然睁不开眼，想咒骂他们不许射到眼睛上，但是他从嘴到咽喉又酸又疼，没力气再出声。有人在轻柔地擦去他脸上热乎乎的粘液，五指插进乱糟糟的黑发中安抚地按摩他的头皮，Tony睁开双眼，Steve脸上的微笑令他脊背发冷。

“听说，有人在玩吃热狗的游戏？”Steve依旧微笑着，他浑身赤裸——果然还是全部输给Natasha了，说起来那个女人跑哪儿去了？不过算了，她不在更好……Tony艰难地咽下口水，因为刚才Thor的暴行，也因为Steve的“那种”微笑。后者在沙发上找了一块相对干净的地方坐了下来，然后抓起瓶子，学着Clint的样子把果酱和蜂蜜涂到自己身上。“来玩吧，Tony，到我这儿来。”

Tony是四肢着地爬过去的，他跪了半天膝盖很疼，但是Steve喜欢他这个样子——如果是在他们的卧室里，Steve会用连着长尾巴的肛塞堵住Tony被灌满的肉洞，逼他像猫一样在床上爬来爬去——不过现在并不是在他们的卧室里，在别人面前Tony必须做的更好。

他跪伏在Steve张开的双腿在之间，讨好地舔着那根熟悉的性器——老天，Steve有这么大么？竟然比Thor的尺寸还壮观——以后他可有的吹嘘了，Tony的男友比神都厉害，呵呵。舌尖沿着肉茎上爆起都青筋游走，顶部细微都缝隙也都照顾到了，Tony含住龟头有节奏地吸吮，Steve地手指插入乱糟糟地深色发丝之中，按住男友地后脑手往自己身上压，Tony知道这是Steve在暗示自己把他整个放进嘴里。

不得不说，这比想象中的更难做到，被Clint和Thor狠狠操过的喉咙火辣辣的痛，Steve像是要插进肺叶一样进到最深处，直到Tony流出窒息的泪水才肯退出来，不顾激烈的呛咳很快又插进去，粗暴地蹂躏着炽热的口腔。就像Clint和Thor知道的那样，Tony的嘴巴棒的要死，顶到深处的时候像高潮的甬道一样徐徐收紧，缠绕着Steve傲人的粗硕，咽不下去的津液从嘴角溢出，淋湿了精致的小胡子，沿着颈侧绷直的筋脉一路滑落到凸起的锁骨。

高潮的时候Steve按住Tony的后脑，性器毫不留情地挤入喉管。Tony被呛得快要断了气，泪水不受控制地涌出来，他挣脱不开强压在头上的禁锢，别无选择只能吞下男友的体液……

等Steve退出来的时候，Tony下颌酸痛得合不上。他的双唇肿了起来，像两团熟透了的果实，透明的薄皮包裹着鲜美多汁的血肉。Steve怜惜地轻吻着Tony的嘴角，双手按着两颊关节的部位轻轻按揉。

“看来我们错过了好节目，嗯哼？”Loki和Bucky走过来，屋里现在只有他们还穿着衣服，这两位曾经是敌人的家伙在脱衣扑克开始之前就跑去阳台吹风了，不知有没有商量出什么阴谋——Tony突然想起来脱衣扑克好像是自己挑的头，讽刺的是，他也是头一个败下阵来的。

“闭嘴！”Tony抓起手边一把装饰酒杯用的小纸伞朝Loki丢过去，但是小纸伞飞到半路就不争气地掉到地上了。这会儿Steve正抱着他在沙发上腻歪，他的嘴还肿着喉咙还疼着，难得如此惜字如金。

Bucky凑过来，挤到两人身边坐了下来——Steve无视了Tony不满的咕哝，抱着他往里挪了挪，给Bucky腾出地方来——Bucky捏住了Tony的下巴，迫使其扭过头来面向自己，他放肆地盯着他红肿的双唇，对Steve说，“你答应过，让我尝尝他的味道……”

“当然，我没忘，”Steve把试图逃跑的Tony抓回怀里，让他面对面趴在自己身上，抓住圆滚滚的翘臀，向两侧分开，“介于Tony现在嘴巴肿起来了，今天你可以尝尝他下面。”

“什么？Steve你他妈……噢！”Tony刚想反驳，被臀缝中突如其来的刺激吓得一个冷战，某种又湿又热的东西贴上了他的尾椎，迅速流窜到干涩紧窄的洞口，绕着那圈密实的肌肉打转，Tony过了好一会儿才意识到那是Bucky的舌头，“Bucky你……别……操、快停下……嗯……嗯……”

Tony挣扎着想从Steve身上爬起来，但是被按住了，只好伸长了手臂往自己身后乱挥，盲目地试图袭击Bucky，手腕也被Steve抓到了制住。Bucky双手捏他的臀瓣，比Steve更夸张地往两边分开，卖力地逗弄着不安地蠕动着的环状肌肉，时不时试探着把舌尖刺入中心。他手劲很大，Steve手劲也很大，但是金发青年比黑发的友人更善于控制自己的力量……说实话Bucky弄的Tony有点疼，尤其是那只冷冰冰的金属义肢，不过他的舌头的确极具技巧，不一会儿Tony就软了下来，瘫在Steve身上不住地呻吟。

“他下面又紧又热，”Bucky对Steve说，改用手指操着Tony的后穴——还好用的是他自己的那只手，不过哪天Steve心血来潮也许会同意用他那只金属的假手，说不定可以把亮闪闪的拳头整个塞进去——想到这里，Bucky感到裤裆更加紧绷，“Steve，我要操他。”

Steve亲了亲Tony湿漉漉的鬓角，漫不经心地告诉Bucky，“如果你保证不射在里面就可以。”

焦糖色大眼睛含着亮晶晶的泪珠，Tony露出他能做出最可怜的表情，向Steve哀求道，“不，Steve，不要这样……让Bucky停下……”

“乖一点，Tony，我们现在都醉着呢，对不对？这个时候拒绝Bucky可不好，你也不想让Bucky不高兴，对不对？”Steve无视了狗狗眼攻势，吻着Tony的眼角，温柔而不容置疑地说。Bucky解裤头的时候Steve把手伸进Tony的臀缝，插进肉洞检验性地抽插几下，压在身上的黑发男人痛的震颤起来，于是Steve对Bucky下令道，“还不够湿，把桌上那瓶奶油拿过来。”

凉凉的奶油挤到臀缝里，Tony发出一声凄厉的哭吟，不过这会儿他不再费力挣扎，认命地趴在Steve身上。Steve分开他的臀瓣，而Bucky改用两根手指操他——似乎是意识到金属义肢会伤到Tony，Bucky尽量不用左手碰他，至于怎么跟Steve眼神交流的Tony没看到，只是这该死的默契叫人嫉妒的胸口发紧——Tony分神的时候Bucky增加到三根手指，扭动手腕旋开负隅顽抗的那一圈环状肌肉，在火热的肠道内揸开手指，试探甬道的韧性和容量，这让Tony胆战心惊地急喘起来。

他把他操到呻吟出声，还用另外两根手指拨弄着一舒一收的穴口，威胁要全部塞进去，把他扩到前所未有的开敞……Tony又开始向Steve求饶——他占据了比较有力的地位，Tony不用扭到把腰折断的角度就能看见他——而Steve这次接受了爱人的请求，示意Bucky停手。

Bucky不得不抽出手来，这时候Tony回过头来泪汪汪地看着他，于是他当着他的面舔去手指上粘到的奶油，意犹未尽地吮吸。Tony颤抖着把脸埋到Steve胸前的同时，Bucky插了进去，Tony惊得发出一声短促的尖叫，随即更多呻吟都被他埋到了Steve的胸肌里。

看起来Steve把Tony教的很好，顶进去的时候努力放松下来，拔出来的时候贪婪地夹紧……有几分钟Bucky少有地失了神，除了不停撞入最深处什么也想不起来了。他用力很猛，柔韧有力的摇杆迅速地耸动，Tony不一会儿就累得连叫的力气都没有了。他枕着Steve丰满的胸肌，焦糖色的大眼睛昏昏欲睡般半闭着，肌肉松懈下来，只有被Steve抽打臀瓣的时候用力收缩一下。这让Bucky有种说不出的不满，他急躁地抽插想引起Tony的注意，然而后者只能虚弱地小声哼唧。

Bucky扭了扭腰，变换角度探索Tony又热又窄的肠道内部，偶然间碰到一点让Tony受惊般大声抽了口气，于是Bucky退回来更加用力地顶了上去——那一点跟肠壁上的其他位置无异，只是略微有些粗糙，位置也不很明确，稍不留心就错过了——不过Bucky很快就找到了诀窍，逮住那一点，发起了新一轮凶残而密集的攻势。

“啊！那里不要……Bucky……停下……唔……Steve，让他停下……”承受不了Bucky冲撞的深度和韵律，Tony发出让Steve心碎的悲鸣。

然而将其紧扣在自己身上的双手并未松开，任由Tony扭拧战栗，Steve只亲了亲他汗湿的额头，恶狠狠地冲Bucky威胁道：“认真的，Bucky，你要是射在Tony体内我就扭断你的脖子！”

作为回应Bucky冲Steve发出意义不明的嘶吼，发了狠地骑着Tony，直到后者尖叫着射在Steve身上。Tony高潮时反射性地绷紧了全身肌肉，肠道痉挛紧缩的程度让Bucky受不了，他凭着最后一丝意志力抽出来，射在了Tony的后背上。

Tony失神地瘫在Steve身上，后者在他身上一寸一寸烙下安慰的轻吻，叫Bucky去找纸巾来清理两个人的体液。Bucky似乎还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，迷迷糊糊地答应了，结果爬起来直接跑去吧台给自己弄喝的了。Tony阻止了Steve起身去找东西擦身的意图，他累坏了，只想抱着爱人直接睡过去。就在他快要睡着的事后，一道人影投过来，紧接着有什么轻柔如羽的东西落到了背上被Bucky弄湿的部位。Tony勉强睁开眼，看到是Loki拎着一盒纸巾，嫌弃地看着Tony身上的那些湿乎乎的狼藉，一张一张抽出纸巾丢过去。

“那么，现在轮到我了吧？”Loki耐心地等到Steve把Tony简单清理过，安置在另一张沙发上，才开口，“放心，我准备了润滑剂和安全套，不会伤到你的B……Tony，也不会射在里面。”

“刚才其实是想说‘你的婊子’吧？你这个该死的婊子！”Tony趴在沙发上懒洋洋地说，Bucky有点把他弄疼了，所以只能用这个姿势呆在沙发上。

Steve安抚地亲了亲Tony乱糟糟的头顶，对Loki说，“对他温柔点。”

“Steve！你怎么能……”Tony吃惊地叫道，努力爬起来，却被Steve一把按了回去。

“嘘——乖一点，Tony，”Steve笑着说，那笑容让Tony打了个寒战，“既然你给Thor口交过了，那么没理由拒绝Loki——或者这次也用嘴？自己选一个吧！”

“可是……啊！”Tony还想争辩，却被Loki突然插入体内的手指打断了。肉洞刚刚被操的门户大开，再加上适量润滑剂和Loki极具技巧性的挑拨，Tony没过多久就缴械了。

Loki很快增加到了3根手指，强硬地把Tony撑开，直接把润滑剂进去一些。Tony有点担心Loku想玩拳交，不过Steve还在呢——还在帮Loki把他按在沙发上以防逃脱，真是个羸弱的神就连打炮还需要凡人帮忙——然后他听见撕开安全套包装的刺啦声，不一会儿Loki永远带着几分寒意的双手覆上了他的臀瓣，更多的润滑剂被挤到臀缝中，某个圆润的物体抵上来，试探性地摩擦了几下，紧接着找准了入口，缓缓地刺了进去。

“操！”Tony尖叫着立即挣开，让Loki滑出去，扭过头去大声质问，“你他妈用了什么鬼玩意儿？”

“安全套呀。”Loki无辜地说，把Tony重新抓回身下。

“别骗我了，小混蛋！那可不是安全套的感觉！Steve快阻止他……”

“安静点，只不过是螺纹而已……”

“慢点，Loki，”Steve帮Loki按住Tony，“我没给Tony用过那种东西，让他适应一下。”

“好吧，既然是你的B……Tony，我尽量照顾他。”

“嘿！你他妈又想说……操……”Tony的嘴炮被Loki的插入打断，他们按着他不让他逃跑，这次Loki的速度慢到不可思议，缓缓挤入那圈肌肉，火热的肠壁贴上来，紧紧箍着他，似乎要被印出那上面的螺纹。

完全插进去以后Loki在Tony体内停了一会儿，等他叫的不那么大声了才抽出来，以同样慢的速度，Tony又开始哀号，不过Steve示意他继续。反复了几次这样的动作，Loki几乎被自己逼疯了——或者说，被身下这个小婊子逼疯了，明明是个又卑贱又淫乱的凡人，叫起来却好听的令他发狂——没过多久，Tony的声音从哀号转为呻吟，不用Steve的指示Loki也知道他可以稍微放肆一点了。他抓着Tony的两胯，短促地抽插了几下，幅度不很大，Tony拱起腰，像长颈水鸟一样扬起脖子，放声尖叫。

Loki坏心眼地不停变换着抽插的速度，很快又改变了策略，几乎完全抽出来，然后一口气重新插回去——这下Tony骂不出来了，他泪汪汪地向邪神求饶，Loki然而撞击的更重了，还加快了节奏，直到Tony在沙发上软成一滩，发出意义不明的嘟囔和快要断气了似的急喘。那些螺纹正在过度刺激Tony的肉壁，他反射性地收缩肌肉，肠道里紧的不行。Loki趁机加快了速度，一次次无情地捅开Tony的肠道，他兴奋的脸都快变蓝了——变回他本来霜巨人的样子——Tony被摩擦的射在了沙发上的同时，Loki也在火热的体腔内爆发，冰冷的精液灌满了那个该死的安全套。

再一次被擦干净，Tony枕着Steve的肩膀以为终于可以睡过去了，迷迷糊糊阖了眼，不想Clint跑过来急匆匆地摇晃他，直到Tony艰难地掀开眼皮。

“嘿，你们最好去看看Bruce，”Clint往身后指了指，Tony和Steve顺着看到坐在电视机前一动不动的Bruce，他依旧除了一条内裤全身赤裸，不过双腿之间已经直起了小帐篷，“Bruce好像一直在听着Tony……呃……我怎么觉着他有点发绿了？”

从Tony倚在Steve身上的角度只能看见Bruce的后侧面，不过Clint没说瞎话，博士的耳廓已经开始泛青了。

“没错，Bruce的确是有点变绿了……所以呢？”Tony有种不妙的预感，往Steve身上凑近了一点，他们已经像麻薯一样粘在一起了。

“所以，你是不是也该帮他，嗯，解决一下？”Clint猥琐地比着自己的胯下空挥了几下，“毕竟是你挑起来的……”

“等等，为什么是我挑起来的？我可没碰他！”

“可是你叫起来像只发情的母猫。”

“操你的！”

“已经操过你了！呃……等等，好像Bruce更绿了……”

“Tony……”一直没吭声听着他俩斗嘴的Steve突然开了口，Tony一抬头发现男友在用那种眼神看着自己——就是那种让人没有办法说不的眼神——Tony扁扁嘴，乖乖爬起来向Bruce走过去——老天，客厅为什么这么大？他可刚被狠狠操过，走起路来像踩在棉花糖上似的。

“嘿，大个子，在想什么？”电视的声音遮盖了脚步声，Tony扑到Bruce身上，打了他个措手不及，“难道说……在想我？”

“Tony！”Bruce吃惊地叫道，第一反应是推开Tony，但是两个人纠缠在一起的姿势让他失去了平衡，双手失去支点没法施力，只能眼睁睁地看着Tony跨过来，骑到自己身上。

“想操我么，Bruce？”Tony趴在Bruce耳边暧昧地嘘声说道，还恶作剧地咬了下他又烫又绿的耳垂。

Bruce没有回话，而是从喉咙底部发出一声Hulk的咆哮。他还没完全变绿，不过也快了。Bruce大口大口喘着粗气，十指陷入沙发的皮革之中。

这已经是再明确不过的答复，Tony咯咯笑起来，一只手从胯下向后摸到Bruce挺立的那一根，夹在臀缝中磨蹭几下，然后用双膝支起自己，把Bruce的分身对准自己的洞口，慢悠悠地坐了下去。Loki弄在肠道里面的润滑剂还在起效，而且他和Bucky已经把洞口操开了，所以Tony这下很顺畅地插了进去。插到底的时候两人几乎同时发出满足的叹息，Tony摇晃着腰杆刚爬起来一点，就体力不支地重新坐了回去。如果是平时他可以做的更好，但是现在太累了，Tony只能作出小幅度的起降运动。

“嗯……啊……Bruce……我里面，是不是松了？”

“老天，Tony，你里面又热又紧……嗯……好棒……”被那几下不疼不痒的抽插动作挑拨的彻底兴奋起来，Bruce不再满足于Tony的小动作，他开始从下往上挺起腰，配合着Tony的起降节奏，用力地操着他。

“啊……啊……再来！”Tony骑在Bruce身上，像暴风雨中的小船一样颠簸不已，他大声呻吟着，鼓励Bruce更加用力地操自己，后者很乐意让他如愿以偿，一次有一次刺入最深处……

Tony感觉到不对劲的时候，Bruce已经整个都变绿了，躯干开始膨胀的同时，深入Tony体内的那个器官也相应膨胀起来，无情地撑开柔嫩的肠道，似乎要把他生生劈开。“不不，Bruce，不要变身……老天、我快被你撑破了……Steve！”

Thor和Bucky赶过来按住了几乎完成变身的Bruce，而Steve从身后抱住了Tony，把他从Bruce——其实是半个Bruce，他已经一半变成Hulk了——奋力挺动的腰杆上抱下来。似乎已经得到了足够的摩擦，离开温热的肉洞Bruce反而瞬间射了出来，Steve抱着Tony凑过去，让他射在他身上，把Tony圆滚滚的小肚子都打湿了……

高潮过后Bruce就变了回来——其实他本来就没完全变过去，不过结果还算可以接受——所以性爱和高潮会有效？改日可得好好研究研究……Tony这么盘算着，被Steve摆在客厅唯一干净的沙发上。他软软地躺了下来，放松地把全身的重量都卸掉，Steve擦去了Bruce的体液，然后坐到Tony无力并拢的双腿之间，卡住腿弯向两侧压，不顾Tony嘶声抗议把他的身体打开，Steve执意要先检查自己的所有物是否完好无损。

丰满圆润的臀瓣上布满了深深浅浅的掐痕，那中间的肉洞显然被使用过度了，有点肿不过没有流血，拼命蠕动着却无法闭拢……Steve心疼地轻轻抚上去，Tony激烈地瑟缩了一下。Steve发出安抚的嘘声，一个个温柔的轻吻落在Tony的唇上颊上还有紧绷的颈侧，等到Tony冷静下来颤抖的没那么厉害了，才蘸了点润滑剂探入一根手指，旋转一圈检查肠道内壁有没有伤口。

“里面伤到了么，Tony？”

“我想没有，”Tony可怜巴巴地回答，“但是很疼……”

Steve假装没看见Tony哀求的表情，强硬地深入他的肠道，直到检查了每一寸肉壁才肯放心。很幸运Tony里面也没受伤，甚至还是湿润的，稍微有一点松弛不过依旧敏感，随着Steve的动作扭起腰来，还发出欲求不满的呻吟，简直淫荡到极点——Steve又硬了起来，他从看着Bucky操Tony的时候就开始硬了，这会儿更是完全硬的发痛，他必须立刻操他的Tony，刻不容缓！

无视Tony的哀求，Steve抓着他的脚踝拉开到最大，恶意地狠狠顶进去——进入的过程不出意料的顺畅，不过Tony还是拱起背尖叫出声，他的男友真的很大，就算被干了无数次也无法一下子就适应。

“啊……等等……Steve……慢、慢一点……嗯……啊……”徒劳地推抵着解释的胸膛，磨蹭着试图向后退开，却被Steve抓着腰胯拖回身下按牢，更加用力地刺穿。承受着无情的撞击无法反抗，Tony只能反手够到沙发表面用力抓挠，就连哀号都被猛烈的撞击打的粉碎，他不甘心地摇摆着腰肢想甩开双腿间的硬物，但是这毫无用处。而Steve简直就是个会呼吸的打桩机，单纯的肉体撞击就把Tony的屁股拍得通红，丰腴的臀瓣泛起涟漪般的肉浪，络绎不绝的视觉冲击让Steve变得更加急迫和粗暴，抽插的力道简直像是要捅破Tony的肠道……撞上那一点的时候，Tony兴奋地蜷起脚趾，双腿用力夹紧Steve的腰杆，肉壁痉挛般一下子缩紧，两个人几乎同时尖叫起来。

“这里，Tony，到底多喜欢被操到这里？”Steve亲了亲Tony汗津津的额头，明知故问道。

“……唔……不要了……拜托……”Tony哭着求饶，但是Steve反而瞄准那里，一下一下重重地操上去。Steve熟悉Tony这时候的反应，明明嘴里说着不，却疯狂地摇摆着腰肢配合自己的节奏，迎合着Steve的进犯，还断断续续地发出愉悦的叹息。

Steve喜欢面对面的姿势做爱，因为这样能就能看到Tony高潮的表情，他抓着他的双腕分开两边钉在沙发上，不让Tony有机会遮住自己的表情，迫使其在自己身下完全敞开，后者发出无助的呜咽而他毫不理会，因为Steve就是要让其他人看着Tony高潮，告诉他们Tony是他的人，只有自己能满足Tony。Steve在体内爆发的同时，Tony搞不清自己到底是射了还是失禁了，肉洞里的感触清晰得像幻觉，他能感觉到大量热液泵入体内，简直就像岩浆填满了肠道，火烫的满涨感令他痉挛不已。不知过了多久Steve才放开他，半软的分身随即滑了出去，原本堵在肠道内的体液涌出来，顺着尾椎流到沙发上。Tony徒劳地试着收缩穴口，但是那一圈疲惫的肌肉不受控制地敞开，反而让更多液体流了出来……Steve驾轻就熟地拨开Tony的臀瓣，插入两根手指在敞开的肉洞里翻搅，把残留在肠道里的体液掏出来——当着所有分享过Tony的男人们的面。

“我想，Tony，等你酒醒以后咱们得谈谈今天的这些游戏。”Steve笑着说，Tony发出一声轻不可闻的悲鸣，他就知道Steve果然饶不了自己，而且是一周下不了床的那种饶不了。

-End-


End file.
